Beso Sustituto
by Zero-0017
Summary: Porque a Naraku se le hacia más fácil sustituir una adicción con otra. AU


**_Bien, hace rato que no escribía del fandom de Inuyasha, así que me anime a participar en este reto. Ojala les agrade lo que resulto ya que a mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Naraku, será el villano pero es de esos personajes que te gustan a pesar de eso. Que suerte tuve de que me tocara él y Tsubaki._**

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Aviso:** Este fic_ participa en el **Reto las ilusiones de Byakuya** del foro **"La aldea entre las hojas"**. __

* * *

><p><em><strong>BESO SUSTITUTO<strong>_

Guapo, adinerado, viudo y maduro.

Un hombre con noble porte y de modales exquisitos. Larga cabellera oscura y ondulada, finas facciones y ojos del color de los rubíes.

Ese era Naraku.

No había mucho que decir, solamente que él estaba acostumbrado a que todos sus allegados hicieran las cosas a su manera. Familia, empleados, amigos, daba lo mismo, todo era cuando él quería, como él quería y donde él quería. Pero el tiempo clave en todo eso era: que todo se había quedado en el pasado.

En resumen: Ya todo se había ido al carajo.

En el endemoniado momento cuando la contrato.

A ella.

Tsubaki.

Una ama de llaves.

Una desesperante ama de llaves, a su parecer.

Pero el problema es que no tenía argumentos válidos para despedirla. Ella hacia todo impecablemente y en tiempo record. Sacudir, lavar, planchar, pulir, barrer. Incluso tener en perfecto estado de limpieza y salud a sus tres hijos: Kagura, la mayor y a los mellizos Kanna y Hakudoshi. Todos estaban conformes con su actuar.

Todos menos él.

Así que la pregunta era: ¿Por qué estaba disconforme? Y la respuesta era simple:

Ella no hacia lo que él quería.

Si, el actuar de Tsubaki era para ser el ama de llaves ideal pero… eso a veces no correspondía con los deseos de Naraku. Como por ejemplo:

Un día más de trabajo en el que llegaba cansado a su casa. Sus hijos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, bañados, bien vestidos y con los deberes de la escuela hechos. Todos platicaban calmadamente sobre su día mientras les servían la cena. El platillo que le pusieron en frente… fue lo que lo desanimo.

Era salpicón de mariscos a la vinagreta.

Y él odiaba los mariscos.

_—__**Em… Tsubaki. Son mariscos. **__—_Le dijo al ama de llaves parada junto a él.

_—__**Lo sé, señor. **_

_—__**Pero…**__— _Iba a reclamarle pero se quedó a medio hablar.

_—__**Pero es bueno para usted. Además ayer se sirvió pollo. **_

_—__**Y…**__—_Otra vez lo calló con su enunciado.

_—__**Y anteayer servimos carne de res. Para que tenga una dieta balanceada, hoy debe ser algún producto del mar. **_

_—__**Yo odio los mariscos. **__— _Alcanzo a decir con fastidio.

_—__**Está bien señor.**__ — _Tsubaki le hizo señas a un par de sirvientas a su cargo. _— __**Botan y Momiji, pueden retirar el platillo del señor, a él no le apetece. **_

Y así de fácil como lo ven, ese día se quedó sin cenar platillo principal.

Aunque volviendo a la actualidad: De verdad, ¿esa mujer lo odiaba o qué? Además de que ya había abandonado la idea de quejarse de ella con su asistente Byakuya, porque solo recibía a cambio frases de "Lo dice como si hablara de su esposa" y una risita.

Diablos, demonios y demás seres malignos.

Bien, lo admitía: Tsubaki no era fea, de hecho se podía decir que era una mujer atractiva. Largo cabello de un negro satinado, hermoso rostro y unos bellos ojos azul oscuro, esa era la apariencia de su ama de llaves, aunque nada de eso le quitaba lo totalmente desesperante que le parecía. Aun ese día aprendería que tan desesperante podía llegar a ser.

Naraku se distinguía por su forma de ser precisa y metódica. Todo su estilo de vida y sus pertenencias se movían bajo ese esquema también. Así que no encontrar la cajetilla de cigarrillos donde la había puesto era prueba inequívoca de que "alguien" los había tomado. Pero a bien podría ponerle nombre al culpable de esa atrocidad.

Si, atrocidad; ni más ni menos. Todos sabían que Naraku era un fumador empedernido, una cajetilla al día era su cuota obligatoria. Quitarle tan esencial vicio, era como quitarle su apellido. Imperdonable. O al menos lo era para él.

La llamó. Ella acudió.

Y Naraku exploto en desesperación.

—_**¡Tu… eres…eres un horrible ser humano!**_

—_**Es por su bien.—**_ Respondió Tsubaki adivinando a lo que se refería.

—_**¡Tiraste mi caja de cigarrillos! ¡¿Verdad?!— **_

Naraku estaba histérico, muy, muy histérico. La dependencia al cigarrillo lo ponía de esa forma, parecía mujer menopaúsica.

Peor. Parecía mujer histérica, menopaúsica y con tabaco-dependencia.

—_**No los tire, señor. Solo los retire de su alcance.**_

—_**¡Es lo mismo!—**_ Exclamó, claramente exaltado.

—_**No, retirar y tirar no son lo mismo.**_

—_**Tsubaki, sabes que me desesperas ¿verdad?—**_ Mencionó mientras se sobaba las cienes.

—_**Lo sé.**_

¡Qué mujer tan cínica!

—_**¿Y que harás al respecto? ¡Si no tengo algo en mi boca en estos momentos yo…!**_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar su réplica.

Tsubaki lo besó.

¿Qué sucedía ahí? Eso se lo preguntaba mientras sentía en su boca la lengua de su ama de llaves. Maldita, esa mujer también sabía besar de forma experta.

Cuando termino aquel contacto, ella se disponía a irse.

—_**¡Espera tu… tramposa!**_

—_**¿Disculpe, señor?**_

—_**Mi cajetilla tenía 20 cigarrillos.**_

—_**¿Perdón?**_

Por primera vez, veía confusión en cara de aquella mujer.

—_**Me quedas a deber 19 más, mínimo cada uno de mis cigarros vale un beso.**_

Y Tsubaki pestañeo repetidamente sin entender del todo.

Bueno, por esa vez le perdonaría la cajetilla; de todos modos en cualquier momento podría comparar otra. Aunque pensándolo bien: ¿Cuánto costaría el paquete de 10 cajetillas?

Tenía que sustituir su adicción al tabaco con otra cosa ¿no?

_**FIN**_

_**Uy, sinceramente no sé si cumplí con lo que se pedía en el Reto pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para armar una historia con el personaje, dialogo y trama que me tocaron. Disculpen si los personajes me salieron algo OoC.**_

_**Espero tan siquiera que se apiaden de mi y me dejen un review solo para saber si les gusto o no esta peculiar historia.**_

_**Les dejo el link del Foro: www. fanfiction forum/ La-aldea-entre-las-hojas/160640/ **_

_**Hasta luego.**_


End file.
